Funky Biusness  has consequences
by madd.kaiit
Summary: I really actually hate the idea of this but... What would happened if Eve and Shane make a drunken mistake, a day before Claire finds out big news? Dun, dun, dun ! Please give it a chance ! R AND R PLEASE ! Okay ? SO GO READ NOW ! please please please !
1. Chapter 1

_**God forbid this happened, but this is just a little taste of what would happened if Eve and Shane make a little… mistake. I know, I know , I would HATE if this happened but.. Ya know, I thought this would be fun to try :D so here it is…**_

Claire was out, grocery shopping with Michael. Everybody kind of avoided buying food, and with the big game tonight, they definitely needed something to munch on now. It was eight forty, and since the game would start in twenty minutes Eve and Shane were getting the living room of the Glass house ready by pushing back the couches, sliding the coffee table away and laying blankets and pillows all over the carpet infront of the TV so they'd all be comfy. Shane had four- no five… no definitely six beers throughout the day, and Eve had three, so both were considerably drunk.

"Hey, hey, hey, Eve." Shane laughed for no reason; Eve looked over and saw Shane was in the fetal position on the floor. "Im a snaaail!" Shane drew out. Eve broke down laughing, giggling, hysterically.

"Ahaha! Hey! Do you know people have sex in that position!" Eve mumbled through funny-tears. All of a sudden Shane stopped laughing and just stared at Eve. "What, bitch?" Eve asked him. _Fucking weirdo-_ She thought widly.

"Lets… Lets try it! You get fetal and I'll- I'll-"

Eve was already pushing Shane down on the blankets, ready for anything. Geuss they weren't thinking.

Luckily, before the two passed out afterwards, they'd threw their clothes back on. So when Michael and Claire walked in the house fifteen minutes later, they didn't suspect a thing.

"Awww." Claire looked at the two on the blankets. "Look at them." She carried the bags to the kitchen and began to put things away. "We should skip the game. Im beat." She told Michael when he carried the rest in. The two got dressed for bed and then turned the light and TV off before lying down with there respectable- GUILTY- partners. "Night, Mike."

"Night, Claire."

**SO THAT WAS JUST A TASTE. IF YA WANT MORE, ALL YA GOTTA DO IS…**

**REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys ! Thank you SO SO SO much for the reveiws and adds to your favorite list and such. Really means a lot, BUT there are a lot of you just adding me to the list and NOT reviewing. If you' r a fan of my stories CHRISTMAS XOXOXO or HAPPINESS XOXOXO then you'll know that I've siad this before. Sure add me to the alerts, but PLEASE review. I mean, I really like when you guys give me idea's that are floating around in your head and your opinions about the chapters. What's the point of posting my stories if you all wont review and tell me how im doing, mistakes I've made.**

**That was really long ^^^. **

**ALSO, -so sorry- a lot of you have asked questions like "Are you rewriting this chapter and adding more?" Or "Rewriting this chapter and adding details?(I.e LEMONS)" **

**The answer is no, im not re-writing that chapter and adding lemons and such. Im just posting more and more chapters as the stories go on… Sorry, maybe in the future though.**

**Plus, some of you have asked "Is this a Michael and Eve story?", "Is this a Michael and Claire story?", "Is this a Eve and Shane story?", or "Is this a Shane and Claire story?" **

**It is a … Surprise ! Even though you probably know what it is… Haha .. Okay , so the next chapter I put on IS a chapter. **

**3 madd kaiit .**


	3. Chapter 3

_Like I siad before you guys, LOVE THE REVEIWS ! VERY SHORT CHAPTER !_

Chapter 2 , here we go…

The next morning, when Claire woke up, she noticed the smell of coffee in the air, the sound of the shower running and Michael's guitar playing. That and she was on the couch.

"Hey." Michael siad to Claire when she sat up on the couch. Indeed he was playing a soft tune on his guitar. "Shane made breakfast. And Eve cleaned up."

Claire stopped what she was doing-which was running her fingers through her hair-_Shane made breakfast!_

_Eve_ was _cleaning_! "Yeah," Michael laughed having seen the look on Claire's face. "It's true."

"They.. Wow." Claire pushed herself off the couch and immediately felt dizzy. Before she could sit down she was hit with a wave of somewhat hunger and then nausea.

"Hey- Claire! What-" Eve sputtered as Claire ran past her to the stairs, which she climbed and then proceeded to the bathroom; before throwing up that pizza she had yesterday. Hands held her hair back and more handed her a wet rag.

…EVE'S POV…

As I watched Claire puke her guts up over the toilet my mind raced.

Last night…. I internally groaned. I was an idiot. I was chicken shit. I almost wanted to kill myself over this. How could I have sex with _Shane_! How could I betray Michael like that? _Betray Claire like that! _I could easily blame it on the alcohol, but then again, I vaguely remember a moment that I initiated it. Some thing about a turtle or.. A snail or something. Like I siad, vaguely.

I remember waking up a couple hours later, somewhat sober. Then some memory crashed back and I barely made it to the bathroom fast enough, to sob and shower. How could I? I was completely.. Fucked up! And Shane… God, everytime I heard footsteps I ran upstairs, or around a corner… I haven't seen him, amazingly. Yet, though.

So, like I was saying, I took a hour and a half shower, scrubbing some left over… Shane off and the just guilty feeling. But I still felt it. What was I going to do! I cant tell Claire, because we all know how those stories go. Have sex with your best friend's boyfriend, whom she is in absolute _love_ with, and when the truth comes out, the friend is willing to forgive, after sometime of ignoring you. Oh, and then your friend starts getting fake fibes that you and her boyfriend secretly love eachother, or still have sex when you guys are alone.

Yes, so that'll be what will happen. That, or Claire will ignore me forever, move out, break up with Shane.. Ugh, there are a lot of things she could do. And her revenge… Shudder is entered here…

"Claire…" I whisper. Because in the midst of this I realized something..

For a week Claire has been throwing up, but shows no signs of illness except that…

I whispered to Michael, who was just giving Claire a wet rag, "I'll be right back. Gotta run to the store."

I felt him give me a look like _what the hell?_ but I ignored him and just walked numbly down the stairs. I felt Shane bump into me as I passed him going down. "Eve…"I heard him whisper. I shook my head.

If I was correct, we didn't use protection in a drunken mistake last night…

And Claire…

Then shit, Eve. You know what this means? You slept with your best friend's boyfriend, your best friend may be pregnant with his child, and you had un-protected sex with him last night. She may be pregnant, and you can be too .

I sped out the house. Rite-aid was the destination.

**Okay guys … Surprise, surprise, right ? Or maybe it wasn't a surprise… haha, anyways! Is anybody else hating on Eve right now? Because I am. **

**So, my friend proof read this story really quickly, and she said the last little paragraph was a little confusing, so ill sum this SHORT little chapter up: Claire woke up, immediately had to throw up. Switch to Eve's POV, Eve sees Claire throwing up, and thinks about her dirty sin she committed last night. After thinking about that, Eve realizes that Claire has been throwing up for the last couple of days but only tells Eve about it… Eve also realized that she had unprotected sex with Shane and with the symptoms Claire is showing, they might both turn up Preggo ! Okay? So that's it. You know what to do , PLEASE REVIEW, IM TAKING SUGGESTIONS ! :D 3**

**Madly kait ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SOO SORRY GUYS. I FEEL ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE FOR LEAVING YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THAT. GERR. WTH. OK NO PROMISES, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER. IF THAT DOSNT WORK OUT THEN... TWP CHAPTER :D K ? LOVE Y'ALL ! AND REVEIW!**

EVES POV :

On the way to Rite Aid, I cried.

I was an idiot.

WHY ON EARTH WAS I SUCH A IDIOT! It was Shane! _Shane!_ Im a horrible girlfriend, im a horrible best friend and if Dr. Phil found out about this, then damn. _Im horrible_.

But then it hit me. Think rationally, Eve:

A) i can take the morning after pill and if Shane asks, I can deny. Deny , DENY! Denial is the key to everything- trust and believe.

B) i can take the morning after pill, but spill my guts to Claire. Say it was a mistake. Drunken, idiotic, horrible one.

C) or i could just ignore the pill,( because the chances of me getting pregnant... 75 % . not too much... right?) & support Claire while I deny everything.

I mean, its not alot but its atleast a teeny tiny variety of choices...

Ughhhhh, i really wanna say i hate my self, but I dont actually. I hate beer. And vodka.

I ran into Rite Aid, and got everything i needed(**A/N: YES HER CHOICE IS A SURPRISE**) and the clerk gazed at me like i was crazy.

Well... haha.

CLAIRS POV :

Puke, puke- Oh God, PUKE. i hate it . it burns, its disgusting and it brought a possibility up.

I may be pregnant. God.

I mean, im certainly not gonna be a lil cliche girl and say, "Oh does Shane want this baby? boo hoo..." No, imma suck it up. Invision Eve, Claire. What would she do in this situation?

Be strong of course! So I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Might as well start the day-

The door bust open, revealing Eve holding a brown paper bag, and a change of what looked like my clothes.

"Eve! What-!" I sputtered.

Eve looked down guiltily- I dont know why, though?- and then looked up and whispered, "I got you a test, and I know- I know its like four minutes till the results come up, so I thought you could take a shower while you wait. A lil refresher..." Eve sounded... depressed. Well sometimes Eve did that. I grinned. What a great best friend.

"Thank you so much. Dont know what I'd do without y-" I started.

"CLAIRE! Sorry baby, I was setting up the table- but whats Michael saying your sick? Are you okay? Do you need hel-" Shane sounded panicked I laughed and called, "Im fine, love. My heads just hurting. Im just gonna shower it off."

I heard Shane pause. "Eve? Is she in there?

I looked over at Eve who looked panicked, and had her eyes pinched closed. What the hell?

"Umm, y-" Eve shook her head no. O-okaay..." No, babe, shes not. Sorry." Shane paused yet again and then wished me luck with the whole showering idea, and then I heard his steps walk away.

I turned to Eve. "Okay, exactly why am I lying to my boyfriend?" She turned a lil flushed and shrugged.

"Hide and seek?" She tried. I shook my head and chuckled. "I love you, Eve. Your hilarious." I said.

"Yeah." She said, observing me. "Hilarious..." Softly muttered her mouth.

Eve then instructed that I pee on the stick, and hop in the shower. She left while I did it, stating she wanted to lay down for a hour. To come get her when I found out.

The shower worked, and relaxed me. Even though my future was two feet away on the sink. What would it say?

Oh God...


End file.
